Special Delivery
by Heart's Fate
Summary: It was an event she wouldn't have given up for the world and she couldn't wait until it was her turn. Charpay and Troyella


**Distribution**: Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters from High School Musical. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Notes**: This is number 3 of 100 one shots for a community on livejournal called fanfic100. Read and review please.

* * *

**Special Delivery**

Chad had just stepped into the shower when we got a call, I quickly ran from where I had been standing in front of the mirror to the cordless phone in our bedroom.

"Hello?" I asked in greeting.

"Shar-Sharpay?" A frantic sounding Troy asked back.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes; "Yeah Troy who else do you think would be answering the phone in our house?"

"Sorry...I'm just. It's..." I heard someone tell him to take a deep breathe and he did just that. "Sharpay, I need you and Chad to come to the hospital."

I blinked, glancing towards the currently closed bathroom door. "What happened?"

"Gabby went into labor."

I smiled even though he really couldn't see me. "Ok Troy just calm down you have nothing to be worried about. Once Chad gets out of the shower, well head on over."

Troy took another deep breath, "Thanks."

Once I heard the dial tone I quickly hung up the phone and rushed to the bathroom door and opened it. Chad was still in the shower, humming to himself.

"Honey!" I yelled trying to get his attention, trying not to laugh when he nearly slipped in the shower turning to me. "You need to hurry up. We have to go to the hospital."

Chad stuck his wet from around the clear curtains, his brows knotted in concern. "Is everything ok?"

I smiled, "Gabby went into labor."

I couldn't help but laugh when his eyes widened and her told to me to hurry and get dressed while he finished his shower. I shook my head and left the bathroom, returning to the large vanity mirror in our bedroom to finish my makeup.

Twenty minutes later, we were in the car on our to the hospital to give Troy our support. God only knows how worried he must be. We arrived in record time, entering the hospital and heading up to the maternity ward. Upon arrival to the floor, Chad was quickly pulled away by Troy, the man needing his best friend more then anything right now. I found Taylor and Kelsi seated away from the very nervous Troy, Jason and Ryan already had been with Troy in Chad's absence.

We all sat and sat; the doctor had come in to ask if Troy would like to be in with Gabriella while they did the delivery. After some pushing from Chad and the other Troy agreed, still a bit afraid and nervous. We all remained in the waiting room watching as Troy disappeared done the hallway with the doctor.

Chad, Ryan and Jason walked back over to us and sat down. I reached for Chad's hand once he took the seat beside me.

Chad smiled, "I hope I'm not like that if we ever decide to have kids."

I smacked him in the shoulder with my free hand. "Of course we're going to have kids. The world needs another me." I smirked, brushing my hair from my shoulder causing the others to laugh.

Our time in the waiting room flew by, as we discussed possible names for the future addition to the Bolton family, well more like Taylor, Kelsi and I discussed names while the guys discussing whether the baby was going to be brought up into acting to basketball. It wasn't till two hours later that a beaming Troy Bolton walked into the room. Chad was the first one on his feet.

"So."

Troy's grin grow more, if that was even possible. "A healthy baby boy. 6 pounds 5 ounces."

We all congratulated Troy on the birth of his child. Taylor, Kelsi and I quickly asking if we could see Gabriella. Troy nodded and told us which room she was in. The three of us made our way down the hallway, leaving Troy and the guys to talk further. After getting the okay from the nurse on duty we walked into the room to see a very tired Gabriella holding her newborn son.

"Congrats Gabriella." Taylor said first, going to her best friends' side. Kelsi walked to the other side and I stayed by Taylor's side to get a look at the baby.

"Hey guys." Gabriella smiled tiredly at us.

"He looks like Troy." I smiled.

Kelsi nodded, "Just what we need another Troy running around."

We all laughed.

"What's his name?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella smiled. "Felix Troy Bolton."

I smirked at the others. "I told you Felix was a possible name."

We again laughed and the nurse walked in telling them that Gabriella needed her rest. We watched silently as the nurse took little Felix from his mother and left to take the newborn to the Newborn nursery after giving us another warning to leave the new mother to rest. After giving Gabriella hugs and kisses to her forehead we left the room to meet with our husbands, or boyfriend in Taylor's case. I smiled at Troy and hugged him before he slipped back into the room with Gabriella.

Chad stood behind, wrapping an arm around my waist. "So, how were they?"

I smiled up at him. "Great, Gabby just needs some rest. Felix is so adorable. Come on, I'll show you."

Grabbing his large hand, I lead him away from the others, who had started to walk back towards the waiting room. I dragged him down the hall unnoticed by the others, making our way to the Newborn nursery. Other parents stood out in front of the large window to peer in for a look at the babies. Stepping closer for a better look I scanned the names in the front of the little cribs, all the babies were so adorable wrapped in their little blankets.

"Look there he is." I whispered, pointed to Felix. "He's going to be Troy's mini clone."

Chad laughed, "A little basketball player in the making."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "No that's going to be your child."

He pulled me away from the window and we started back towards the elevator. "Well what do you say to try for that mini Chad?" He wagged his brow suggestively.

I laughed, gently tugging on a lock of his hair. "I think we only need one of you in the world."

He stuck out his tongue and we waved goodbye to the others, including Troy, promising to be back tomorrow for a visit. I felt lucky to have been there for one of my best friends for the birth of her child and I can't wait till that's me.


End file.
